Thomas' Christmas Nativity
by AaronCottrell97
Summary: As Christmas draws near, the Thin Clergyman arranges a Christmas concert, where one of the acts is a reenactment of the classic Nativity scene. But Sodor has quite an infamous past when it comes to Nativity plays. Meanwhile a couple, including an expectant mother, arrive in search of place to stay, while the Earl has special plan in store for Millie, Stephen and Glynn.


It had been quite an eventful winter for Thomas and Emily. She had helped Donald and Douglas deliver a shipment, getting stuck in the middle and derailed in the process, and the twins were given one night to make amends for her or be locked away for a week. With Thomas' help, however, they managed to provide a Christmas tree all for herself and a choir to sing "Silent Night," for her. Emily loved this amends so much, she forgave Donald and Douglas and considered them very good brother figures.

Now Christmas was drawing even closer, and two things, one quite silly, and the other one, absolutely wonderful were about to happen. One late afternoon, at Knapford Station, a married couple, coincidentally named Mary and Joseph had just arrived and were looking for a place to stay. Mary was pregnant and was expecting a child very soon.

"Joseph…the child is drawing near…" she whispered.

"I know, Mary. You're safe with me," said Joseph as he kept his arm around her shoulders and tried looking for a warm vacancy for them to stay in.

Meanwhile, the Fat Controller's brother, Sir Lowham Hatt had also come to spend the holiday with Bertram, the grandchildren and his mother. And of course, being the person that he was, he had brought his "Irish," dummy he named Seamus for a ventriloquist act.

On this day, Emily had just delivered Christmas decorations to Crovan's Gate Station, when she overheard about an idea suggested by the Thin Clergyman.

"On Christmas Eve, there is to be a Christmas concert where anyone could volunteer and perform an act. I heard the Thin Clergyman talking about it earlier today," the stationmaster said to one of the workmen unloading Emily's trucks. "The Vicar of Wellsworth has proposed that one of our acts should be a Nativity play, portrayed by the children from his Sunday School."

"An act on the Nativity story?" whispered Emily. "That would be interesting…the story of our Saviour…performed by anyone." Emily decided she should spread the word.

Later that evening, several engines were at Knapford Station, which had just been decorated for Christmas Eve, when Emily came by to see them.

"Hello, everyone!" she whistled. "I just heard something quite exciting at Crovan's Gate Station."

"What is that, Emily?" asked Thomas.

"There is to be a Christmas concert on Christmas Eve. Anyone can volunteer to be a part of it, and I heard that the Vicar wants one of the acts to be a Nativity play, by his children from the Sunday School."

"Really? That sounds like an interesting idea," said Toby.

But when James heard about this matter, something suddenly came to him.

"Oh, I don't know, Emily," he said. "These Nativity plays aren't what you'd normally expect. There has not been a live creation of the Nativity for a long time…at least, not in this manner. The last time a play like this took place was way back when England was threatened with war. It was December, 1944, almost half a year before it ended."

"Oh…" said Emily, understanding the grim reality of war the world had faced. "That's pretty heavy, James."

"I know," said James. "Sadly, that play had plenty of good potential. The children all played the different parts, but instead of a doll or puppet, they actually used a real baby to play Jesus."

"Aww, that's sweet," said Emily. "A baby actually taking the role of the Saviour. But…you say it was during the war."

"Yes," said James. "Luckily, that play wasn't interrupted by any air raids, but it was still a sad event."

"Why?" asked Emily. "How did it go?"

"Well not very well. At the last moment the baby playing Jesus died!" exclaimed James.

"Died?!" shrieked Emily.

"Yes, it was a terrible shame," sighed Edward. "This high infant mortality rate is a real devil when it comes to staging quality children's theater."

"What did they do?" asked Emily.

"Got another Jesus," replied Percy.

"Oh, thank goodness, and his name?"

"Spot," answered Percy. "There weren't anymore children so we had to settle for a dog instead."

"Oh dear. I'm not convinced that Christianity would have established it's firm grip over the hearts and minds of mankind if all Jesus had ever said was, 'Woof.'," said Emily.

"W-well, it went all right til the shepherds came on, see we hadn't been able to get any real sheep so we had to stick some wool-"

"On some other dogs," finished Emily, having realised what Percy was going to say.

"Yeah, and the moment Jesus got a whiff of 'em, he's away! While the angel's singing 'Peace on Earth, Good Will to Mankind', Jesus scampers across and tries to get one of the sheep to give him a piggyback ride," explained Percy.

"Scarcely appropriate behaviour for the Son of God. Weren't the children upset?" Emily asked.

"Nah, they loved it!" said Thomas. Gordon merely sniffed.

"Hmph! I'm not convinced. This play is surely to be a failing disaster, just like the previous one was!"

"Don't judge too soon, Gordon," said Thomas. "The world lives in much more peace nowadays. This play might have something to offer."

"I do hope no children die this time," Emily said, almost crying at what she had heard about the previous play.

"I'm sure that won't happen, Emily," said Edward. All the engines then fell into silence thinking about what would happen this year…

Meanwhile, at Ulfstead Castle, the Earl had heard the news too and was telling Millie, Stephen and Glynn about the upcoming event.

"My goodness!" said Glynn. "A Christmas concert? I'd be delighted to do something for that!"

"So would I," added Stephen.

"Please, sir, may we go see it when it arrives?" asked Millie. "I'm excited already!"

Stephen heard Millie and suddenly remembered what happened last Christmas under the mistletoe. "Hmm, why, Millie? Are you looking for Luke?"

"Perhaps she only wants an opportunity to see him again for another Christmas routine," chuckled Glynn.

"No! That's not it!" denied Millie, but secretly, she was really missing Luke, as she usually did, being so far away from him.

"Then why else would you be wanting to go?" asked Stephen.

"To embrace the Christmas spirit, like we all should!" said Millie.

"Well, Stephen and I should be going! We're both very old, and unique!" replied Glynn.

"…But who's on first?" asked Stephen.

"That's what 'I' want to know!" exclaimed Glynn, receiving a laugh from the other two engines.

The Earl was noticing the conversation between the three engines…and he suddenly got an idea that would provide an excellent addition for the people at the concert.

"Hmm…this seems like a prime opportunity for some…entertainment," he said to himself. He started making a plan…then he would talk with the three engines later on this matter…

* * *

The next morning, at Tidmouth Sheds, Thomas and Emily woke up first. Emily looked to her left first and smiled, staring at her very own Christmas tree that Donald and Douglas gave her as an apology. Then she turned to Thomas.

"Merry Christmas, Thomas," she beamed. "Tomorrow is Christmas Eve."

"Merry Christmas, Emily," Thomas beamed right back.

"I wonder what will happen this year for the Christmas concert," said Percy.

"I can't say everything yet, but I am still suspicious that something will go very wrong," frowned Gordon.

"Don't be too skeptical, Gordon," advised Edward. "That last play was problematic, yes, but that was before and this is now. Times are different and therefore what will happen this year will be different too…probably for the better. You never know."

"For now…let us enjoy today and wait for Christmas Eve to arrive," proposed Thomas.

"Of course!" chimed Emily. Then she and Thomas set off for their work along with the other engines. Thomas and Emily decided to work together for the day to endorse their own Christmas cheer. After they collected their coaches and settled at their platforms, they waited for their passengers to arrive.

"It will be another Christmas Eve together, Emily," said Thomas.

"Yes, Tommy," said Emily. "I love this holiday. The season of joy and happiness at its best."

Suddenly, the Fat Controller came out of his office...or at least, it appeared to be the Fat Controller. For one thing, he had a mustache. Emily was surprised.

"Uh, excuse me, sir? But, when did you grow a mustache?" she asked.

"What do you mean, when did I grow a mustache, Emily my friend? I'd always had this magnificent mustache," replied the Fat Controller. Emily was confused, the Fat Controller never called any of his engines his friends, but Thomas seemed to catch on.

"Oh, hang on a minute. You're the Fat Controller's brother, Sir Lowham Hatt," said Thomas.

"Exactly, Thomas! I thought you wouldn't recognize me after the last time we met," replied Sir Lowham.

"With a mustache like that how could I not recognize you," retorted Thomas. "So, what brings you back to Sodor? Here to cause more trouble?"

"Oh don't be silly, Thomas, I'm just here to spend Christmas with my brother, Sir Topham. Mind you, he's not exactly the most fun relative to stay with," said Sir Lowham. At that moment Sir Topham arrived to see his office door open and saw his brother talking to Thomas and Emily.

"Lowham! What were you doing in my office?! I told you to stay away from there!" He ran into his office to see if Lowham had caused a mess.

"You see what I mean?" said Lowham to Thomas and Emily. Then, from the Fat Controller's office came an earth shattering yell. "LOWHAM! You've eaten all my BISCUITS!"

"Oh, dear...if anyone asks, you haven't seen me. Goodbye! Happy Christmas!" And Sir Lowham was out of the station like a jackrabbit.

"Well...he's a peculiar character," said Emily at last. As the passengers began to arrive, James and Henry arrived with trucks covered with tarpaulins.

"James? Henry? Where are you off to?" asked Emily.

"We're both going to Crovan's Gate, where the concert is to take place," said Henry. "I'm taking sets of spotlights to light up the square for the evening of the concert.

"I'm taking wood to make a stage for the first few events of the concert, and for the children's show…I only hope that it will actually go well this year," said James.

"It might, James. Just hold on," said Thomas. Then he and Emily were off with their passengers while Henry and James made their way to Crovan's Gate.

Meanwhile, back at Ulfstead Castle, there was a lot going on with the Earl, Stephen, Glynn and Millie. Stephen and Glynn were in front of a film projector, trying to speak about something simple, but also trying to make it sound absurd and trivial.

"I really need this to look silly, in a funny way, you two," said the Earl to Stephen and Glynn.

"We know, sir," said Glynn. "We're just so excited about what the people will think of this."

"Should I get in the act and do it properly, sir?" asked Millie.

"That could work, Millie," said the Earl. "Stephen and Glynn could be the ones bickering over how to do something, then you could be the one to correct them, making them both look silly."

"What? Come on, that's not fair!" said Stephen.

"It's for the sake of entertainment for our audiences," said the Earl. "Come on, Millie, get into the projector view."

"Oui, sir," said Millie. "This will be fun…"

Meanwhile, James and Henry made their way to Crovan's Gate and watched everything being set up for the next evening. James still had his doubts about how the show would be executed after telling Emily about the play during the war. Time passed as the stage was pieced together and the spotlights were set up to surround the stage. As James and Henry watched the stage coming together, James heard a familiar whistle. Molly had heard about the concert and was visiting the station to get her first few feelings of Christmas spirit.

"Excuse me, Henry…" James said quietly. "May I be left alone please?"

"Why?" asked Henry.

"I…I…I want look at this place alone for a while. We'll all be here tomorrow evening." Henry was a little confused, but went on his way. After that, James whistled to Molly, who came even closer to him, right to his buffers.

"Hello, Molly, my Shining Sun," he whistled happily.

Molly gasped, realizing this was their first happy Christmas holiday since they reunited. "Hello, James, my Radiant Ruby!" she whistled. "What are you doing here?"

"I just brought wood to build the stage for the Christmas concert. Henry brought in the lights to illuminate the scenery," said James.

"That sounds lovely, James," said Molly. "I heard that there's going to be a Nativity play performed by the Vicar's Sunday School children."

"I'm not sure about that, Molly," said James. "Gordon thinks it's gonna be a disaster, much like the Nativity play from 1944, in which they lost the baby Jesus and replaced him with a dog named Spot."

"Oh, that's an awful shame," said Molly. "But that's not the only event at this concert. There will be more which I'm sure everyone will enjoy."

"I hope so," said James. "Molly…would you join us tomorrow night? I'd be very happy if you could."

"I'll see, James," promised Molly. "I'd really love to spend it with you…our first Christmas Eve being together again." She buffered right to him and softly kissed his cheek. "I love you James. Merry Christmas," she smiled.

"I love you too, Molly. Merry Christmas," James replied as he kissed her cheek too.

Meanwhile, Thomas and Emily were still running passenger duties together, feeling very excited for the next evening.

"I wonder who else we'll see tomorrow evening, Emily," said Thomas.

"Hmm. I'm sure many will be there, Thomas," said Emily. "I'm very excited of what else we'll get at this show."

Suddenly, Thomas saw a married couple walking slowly toward Annie and Clarabel. They were of course Mary and Joseph but Thomas didn't know this yet. After they had checked into a vacancy to stay, the couple wanted a small ride to relax. Thomas looked closer and noticed the woman had a rather round stomach.

"Hello, Thomas," said Joseph.

"Hello, you two," said Thomas. He was about to respectfully ask why Mary's stomach was round when Joseph asked a question.

"May I request that you huff as smoothly as possible?" he asked.

"Why, sir?" asked Thomas.

"It's me, Thomas," said Mary. "You see…I'm pregnant. I'm expecting a baby very soon."

Thomas and Emily gasped. This was most unexpected.

"A-a baby?" Emily breathed happily. "How sweet, madam!"

"Thank you, Emily," said Mary. "Help me please, Joseph."

Thomas gasped again. "Wait! Y-your name is Joseph?!"

Joseph smiled. "Yes, Thomas. It is my name. This is Mary. Quite a coincidence, wouldn't you say?"

"My goodness! You're named Mary and Joseph, just like the Nativity!" smiled Emily.

"That's not the final reason we got married, Emily," said Joseph. "We don't want to be the new Nativity group, so to speak. We married because we love each other, and that has made us both very happy."

"Well, that's very beautiful, for both of you," said Emily. "Thomas and I love each other too and it makes us very happy."

Joseph smiled and helped Mary inside Annie and got her comfortable. The guards whistle blew and Thomas focused fully on himself and how he ran.

"Gently, gently," he whispered to himself. "Relax. Relax…" He set off slowly at first, then carefully went faster, but still smoothly as he stayed next to Emily.

"This is quite an honour for you, Thomas," said Emily. "You're giving a Joseph and Mary a ride…with a yet-to-become son or daughter with them."

"I-I know, Emily," said Thomas. "I just hope Mary will be alright."

"I'm sure she will be, Thomas," said Emily. "Just be gentle and careful with her."

All the way, Thomas paid close attention to how he rode and made sure he didn't bump or jostle Annie and Clarabel. When he and Emily returned to Knapford Station, Joseph stepped out of Annie and carefully helped Mary out.

"Thank you so much, Thomas," said Joseph. "We really enjoyed your ride. Now, I must take Mary back to our vacancy so I can comfort her and make more preparations for our child."

"You are more than welcome, Joseph," said Thomas. "Good luck, Mary."

"Thanks, Thomas," smiled Mary as she and Joseph left the station.

Thomas looked back to Emily.

"Well done, Thomas," she whispered. "They both look happy."

"Well, Emily. Tomorrow is the day. Christmas Eve," said Thomas.

"I know, Thomas. I'm so excited," smiled Emily.

"Now, we have the concert to look forward to. We'll see what happens. It may be just average…or something new and wonderful…"

* * *

At last, the evening of Christmas Eve arrived. All the engines had worked hard, endlessly waiting for their chance to go. The Christmas concert was to begin, and all the engines gathered together at Crovan's Gate, as well as several audience members sitting before the stage.

The engines of Tidmouth Sheds were there, as well as a few others. The narrow gauge engines were there, as were Donald and Douglas, and Molly was there too. Stephen, Glynn and Millie were also there. Much to Millie's delight, Luke was there too, so they could spend Christmas together after all.

Thomas and Emily were beside each other, and so were James and Molly. James felt happier spending his first Christmas with Molly after they had come back together.

"Well, how are you two this Christmas?" Emily asked.

"I feel very happy spending this Christmas with my Shining Sun," smiled James.

"I'm happy too, Emily," said Molly. "Me and my Radiant Ruby together on Christmas Eve."

"That is lovely to hear, Molly," said Thomas.

"Shh! Here comes the Clergyman!" whispered Emily. Everyone went quiet as he stepped onto the stage and began the event for the night.

"Welcome, ladies, gentlemen and engines to this year's Christmas Concert," said the Thin Clergyman. "It has been a long, wonderful year, and now let us enjoy the Christmas cheer. Our first act this evening is a performance by Lord Callan himself, on the bagpipes."

Lord Callan stepped onto the stage, receiving some applause.

"Thank you, everyone. Thank you," he said as he prepared his set of bagpipes. Everyone waited…then Lord Callan began to play a few carols on the bagpipes. The first one he was playing was "O Come all ye Faithful." Most of the engines had never heard a bagpipe performance before, but they didn't really like how it sounded.

"Bagpipes…" Emily thought. "A very peculiar sound I think…but I like it." To her, it sounded both triumphant and a little sad at the same time.

Most of the engines were displeased with this event, while the audience just accepted the effort Lord Callan was making. He soon finished the first song, then played another song. "Hark! The Herald Angels Sing." Thomas fondly remembered this song when Tidmouth Sheds was decorated with the very tree he and Terence stopped Gordon from hitting and smiled to himself. While most of the engines did not like the sound of bagpipes, Donald and Douglas thought otherwise.

"Well, my word," Donald said very quietly to his brother. "I adore these songs, and what better way to hear them than with bagpipes?"

"Aye," said Douglas. "They be a lovely Scottish tradition, like ourselves. I like this quite well, but none of the others seem to like it too well. I don't think they really have any taste in music."

"Not so fast, Douggie," said Donald. "Remember the lassie's lovely singing when we made amends for her?"

"Aye, I do," said Douglas. "She would have been a very lovely choice to sing right with this…she sounds so beautiful…"

Lord Callan continued to play until the song was over. Everyone cheered and whistled for him as he bowed back and walked off the stage.

"Thank you, Lord Callan, for that beautiful performance on the bagpipes," said the Thin Clergyman. "Up next, is a poetry reading by the Vicar of Wellsworth. A reading that I'm sure all of us have known since we were only children." The Vicar stepped up, greeted the audience and began his reading. At first, everyone was excited by what he was reading.

 _"Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house,_  
 _Not a creature was stirring. Not even a mouse._  
 _The stockings were hung by the chimney with care,_  
 _In hopes that St. Nicholas soon would be there."_

Of course, "The Night Before Christmas," was one of the oldest and most famous stories of this holiday, but with that said, everyone had heard it before, and as much as they enjoyed it, the Vicar sounded like he was reading directly from printed paper…if he was very sleepy. He sounded very blank and unexpressive as he spoke.

 _"The children were nestled all snug in their beds,_  
 _While visions of sugarplums danced in their heads._  
 _And Mama in her kerchief and I in my cap,_  
 _Had just settled down for a long winter's nap._

 _When out on the lawn, there arose such a clatter,_  
 _I sprang from my bed to see what was the matter…"_

Everyone was already uninterested and bored. They did not like how this beloved Christmas story was being told. As the Vicar kept reading in a unexpressive tone, some people became tired and began to nod their heads, falling asleep. Most of the engines merely sighed quietly, wishing the Vicar would just hurry up.

James, in particular was not pleased with what he was hearing. Molly tried to enjoy listening to this sacred story, but even she couldn't enjoy it as much as she wanted. After what felt like half an hour, although it was really only a few minutes, the Vicar was finished.

 _"He sprang to his sleigh, to his team gave a whistle,_  
 _And away they all flew like the down of a thistle._  
 _But I heard him exclaim, ere he drove out of sight,_  
 _Happy Christmas to all, and to all a good night."_

With that, the Vicar took a bow and walked off the stage. The audience gave a small round of applause, glad that the boring poetry reading was done.

"Mother of God, I thought he'd never shut up!" groaned James.

"James!" scolded Molly.

At the moment, the Thin Clergyman returned to the stage. "That was the Reverend Charles Laxey and 'The Night Before Christmas'."

"The very LONG night before Christmas!" called Thomas, causing most of the audience to laugh.

The Thin Clergyman stepped up again to introduce the next step of the concert.

"Thank you, Vicar," he said. "The next act will be a ventriloquist performance by Sir Topham Hatt's own brother: Lowham Hatt, and his Irish friend."

Sir Lowham Hatt came up with a small table and carrying a puppet in his arms and took a bow to his audience. The puppet had bright blue eyes, a pleasant smile, and a tall green hat. He wore a jacket as green as a bottle, and trousers as crimson as a velvet rug. And in his right hand, he held a silver-topped cane.

"Good evening, ladies and gentleman, and this my friend Seamus, say hello Seamus."

Sir Lowham then prepared his puppet and began to speak…without moving his lips and controlling the puppet. "Hello, Seamus!" came Seamus' reply. He sounded energetic, suspicious and happy all at the same time.

"You know when my brother, Sir Topham, invited me down here he'd said there'd be some of the most beautiful women, in all of Britain, and looking around me here, he was dead right, isn't that so, Seamus?"

"I'm looking, I'm looking," said Seamus, with Sir Lowham raising Seamus' little hand to face so it looked like he was looking far out into the audience, who got a chuckle out of the dummies actions. "A few ugly ones here and there." A lot of the women in the audience began to take some offense in that remark, particularly Dowager Hatt, who while she knew that Seamus was only a dummy, Sir Lowham's act with him felt as though Seamus was a real human being with how good he portrayed Seamus anyone would think he was a real person.

"We won't point you out, you know who you are. The people sitting next to you know who you are!"

At last, Dowager Hatt stood up and shouted up to the stage. "Lowham! I did not come here to be insulted!"

"Oh, em, sorry, Mother," said Sir Lowham.

"Lowham, I didn't mean you. I'm talking about that brat beside you!" Seamus gasped, as Lowham brought his little hand to his mouth, earning more laughs from the audience.

"I wanted to ask you about your parents, Seamus. Are they still active?" asked Sir Lowham.

"Oh, yes, they're in the iron and steel business!"

"Iron and steel business?"

"Yes, my mother irons, and my father steals!" The audience laughed again. "Raises the euros, but there's no change in it." At that point Mary and Joseph arrived in the audience, having arrived late thus missing the first acts. Mary wanted to see if she could enjoy the show before her child arrived, although she was feeling small signs of the moment she'd been waiting for.

"Oh look at that. Thank God, the Virgin Mary has arrived!" cried Seamus.

"I have prepared a surprise for this concert that no one knows about, sir," said the Earl. "It's going to be a funny short film projection with Millie, Stephen and Glynn."

"Hmm…Excellent choice, Sir Robert," said the Thin Clergyman. "I'll announce it after Sir Lowham is done there."

"Then we have the little man," Sir Lowham said.

"Ah, yes, the little man," replied Seamus.

"What does the little man want?"

"Little women." Everyone got a laugh out of that, including the engines.

"We have to back to the standards of our forefathers or remember 1914!"

"1914!"

"And remember 39!"

"Who fears to speak of 39?!" bellowed Skarloey from the audience.

"I know, a woman of 38!" replied Seamus, once again earning a huge laugh out of the audience.

"You have been an amazing audience, thank you! Seamus, say goodnight now!" announced Sir Lowham.

"Goodnight, all you Sudrians!" blurted Seamus, leading to great laughter and applause from the audience. Sir Lowham Hatt then walked behind the stage curtains, with Seamus sticking his head back out into the audience, until Sir Lowham grabbed him by the head and brought him back. The audience was still applauding when the Earl stepped up onto the stage. After a few more seconds, the audience quieted down.

"Very funny indeed, I must say," said the Earl. "Up next is my program for entertainment…with the help of some of my own engines. Those three there. Stephen the Rocket, Glynn the Coffeepot and Millie."

"Hello," some audience members said, waving to the three engines, who in turn smiled at the audience as the projector was set up on stage. Eventually, the projection began playing for all the audience and engines to see.

On the screen, Stephen and Glynn were looking to the projector with quirky smiles before looking at each other.

 _"Well Glynn, it's going to be a late night for our audience,"_ said Stephen.

 _"Oh, yes indeed,"_ said Glynn.

 _"Our audience would probably appreciate a little refreshment during our Christmas concert,"_ said Stephen.

 _"Like what?"_ asked Glynn. _"I'm just a coffeepot."_

 _"That's it! You can provide coffee for our audience,"_ beamed Stephen.

 _"No, not that kind of coffeepot!"_ said Glynn.

 _"I thought you were a coffeepot. That's not who you are apparently,"_ said Stephen.

 _"No, I AM a coffeepot!"_ said Glynn.

 _"So you make coffee?"_ said Stephen.

 _"No!"_ snapped Glynn.

 _"You said you're a coffeepot!"_

 _"Yes, I AM a coffeepot!"_

 _"So you make coffee!"_ said Stephen, still not understanding.

 _"NO!" shouted Glynn._

 _"You're a Coffeepot!"_

 _"Yes!"_

 _"You ARE a coffeepot?"_

 _"YES!"_ Everyone laughed loudly. After that, a few moments of silence ensued in the projection. Then…

 _"…But who's on first?"_ asked Stephen.

 _"That's what 'I' want to know!"_ shouted Glynn, like he did a few days ago. Just then, Millie whistled in and came between the two engines on the middle line.

 _"Know what?"_ she asked.

 _"Uh…who's on first,"_ said Stephen and Glynn together.

 _"…You should both be first,"_ said Millie. _"Coffeepot is just a nickname for an engine who's boiler points up in the air, like those things people make coffee in."_

 _"O-oh…how silly of me,"_ said Stephen, turning red with silliness, making everyone laugh even harder. Then the projection ended. Everyone loved it.

"Thank you, Sir Robert, for that entertaining projection," said the Vicar.

"Amazing!" whistled a voice. "That was marvelous! Let's hear it for Sir Robert! And for Stephen, Glynn and Millie!" Everyone cheered and whistled for the Earl and for his three engines.

"Thank you, all!" whistled Stephen and Glynn.

"Merci!" whistled Millie.

"Wow, Millie!" gasped Luke. "You're like a film star now. You were great!"

"Oh, Luke, you're being too kind," Millie blushed at her beloved's remark.

Then, the Vicar reappeared on stage. "Christmas time, a time of mirth, for thespians to show their worth!"

"Not another feckin' poem!" grunted Duncan. Several engines, and audience members laughed at what he just said.

"Our next performance is a school Nativity play…with my own Sunday School children," said the Vicar. "Starting at the start of Mary and Joseph's journey after she was blessed to give birth to the world's Saviour."

In the audience, the married couple perked up and listened.

 _"Hmm…"_ thought Joseph. _"This should be interesting."_ Mary said nothing and gently patted her stomach.

 _"You're on your way, my darling child,"_ she thought. A simple setup of pathways and small buildings appeared on the stage. Then two children dressed as Mary and Joseph came along, heading for the inn at which Joseph was denied access.

The Vicar spoke to set the scene. "Joseph and Mary left the town of Nazareth, Galilee to Judea and Bethlehem, the town of David as Joseph belonged to the house and the line of David. There, he was to register with Mary, who, in turn was pledged to marry him and was expecting a child. Once they were there, the time was soon upon Mary for her baby to be born."

As he said this, the two children slowly walked along and around the stage until they arrived at the inn's entrance. "Are we there yet?" the girl playing Mary asked.

The Joseph kid began to speak. "No. Now we are in Bethlehem. Here we shall find an inn." He turned and looked at the inn and then back to the audience. "Behold. An inn." Some small laughs escaped the audience.

As Joseph knocked on the inn door, he was knocked back as the door was roughly opened by the Inn Keeper, who was played by one of the ruder boys of the school. A troublemaker who was originally playing the part of Joseph, but after many failed rehearsals and causing trouble, he was 'demoted' to playing the role of the inn keeper. Naturally the boy was very annoyed about this, so if he couldn't be the 'star' of the play, they he would enjoy sabotaging it.

"What?!" he grunted.

The boy playing Joseph recovered from being hit in the face. "My name is Joseph, and this is my wife Mary."

"So?" replied the Inn Keeper. Some of the audience got chuckled out of that. But it was then that the boy playing the Inn Keeper noticed that there was something vitally important missing on the stage.

"We have been travelling for three days and three nights," continued Joseph.

"Where's the donkey?" asked the Inn Keeper.

"What?"

"The donkey, where's the donkey?!"

"I knew it," grumbled Gordon. "It's another disaster, yet again! Oh, the Indignity!"

The boy playing Joseph tried his best to carry on with the show. "We've been travelling for three days and three nights."

"Without a donkey!"

"My name is Mary, and this is my wife, Jo-," The poor boy was beginning to feel the pressure of being on stage, and he was beginning to panic, repeating his previous lines and get confused, mistaking himself with Mary. The Inn Keeper bringing mention to the lack of a donkey wasn't helping, nor the Inn Keeper himself. "My is Joseph, and this is my wife, Mary!"

"So?"

"Mary is with child!"

"I don't see a child!" replied the Inn Keeper, earning a lot of laughs from the audience. At last, the girl playing Mary had lost patience. "Look it, is there any room?!"

"Hang on a minute, I'll just take a look," said the Inn Keeper, but by now the children had had enough. The Inn Keeper returned. "Good news, for a cancellation, in you come."

"No."

"What come in can't you?"

"NO!" At this point, the innkeeper boy left his position and jumped on the Joseph boy, who began wrestling right back angrily, and ruining the entire play. All the engines and audience members began complaining.

"Stop! Enough!" snapped the Vicar as he came between the two boys. "Ladies and Gentleman, due to an unfortunate situation, I have no choice but to call off this play. I am more than sorry for the inconvenience." With that, he sternly ushered the two children away to give them a talking to.

Everyone was very cross now. It seemed like this play had gone just as badly as the previous one back during the war. Some people stood up and began shouting complaints, and Gordon and Duncan began whistling in protest…when suddenly, in the audience, Mary almost fell over and groaned out loud in pain. Some audience members stepped away from her nervously. Her husband hastily helped her to her feet.

"Mary! What is it?" panicked Joseph.

"It's time!" she winced. "The baby!" An audience member acted quickly and ushered several people out of the way while Joseph escorted Mary out of the seats, and into the station. Luckily, there was no one inside to disturb Mary. But there were no beds to lie Mary on either. Joseph carried her in his arms and hastily looked for anything to lay her on then help her bless her child with life, but there was none. Just meeting seats and hard wooden tables everywhere in the room. Eventually, Joseph made a choice. He laid Mary down on one of the tables, then removed his winter coat and scarf. He laid his coat on the table and gently hauled Mary on top of it to make her a little more comfortable.

"OK, Mary!" said Joseph. "This is your most important moment! Bring our child into the world! Become a mother!"

It was rather painful, and unimaginable for quite a while…but eventually, Mary let out one final scream of effort…and it happened. She gave birth to a new baby. Joseph carefully took the baby into his arms and wrapped its body lightly and softly in his scarf, keeping it warm.

"What is it, Joseph?" Mary panted happily.

"It's…it's a baby girl, Mary!" gasped Joseph.

Mary sobbed happily and took her new baby into her arms. "Oh…my little girl!" she breathed.

Back outside, the engines and audience members were worried about Mary's sudden pain.

"What could have happened?" asked Percy.

"Percy…" Emily said, shakily. "She said something about a baby…could it mean…it might mean…"

Suddenly, Joseph and Mary came back outside. They passed the audience and stepped carefully beside the engines. Mary was carefully holding her baby in her arms. No one dared make a sound. Emily held her breath as silently as she could, trying to comprehend what had just happened.

"Well done, Mary," whispered Joseph. "I'm so happy for you."

"I love you, Joseph," Mary whispered back.

"M-ma'am…" Thomas asked very carefully. "W-what is this? A-are you a…a…"

"Yes, Thomas," Mary smiled. "I've had a baby. I'm a mother now. This is my new baby girl."

All the engines at the station exclaimed quietly, but very heartfeltly at this news. Emily's eyes released silent tears of joy for Mary's achievement. This had been the first time in Emily's life seeing a brand-new born infant brought to the world.

"Oh…Mary!" she sobbed quietly. "C-congratulations! You'll be a wonderful mother! Your daughter is so cute!"

"Yes…she's absolutely adorable!" smiled Thomas.

"Congratulations, Mary!" gasped Molly. "Isn't it happy, James? A new child was born this very Christmas Eve!"

"Y-yes," said James shakily. "You must be so happy, Mary and Joseph."

The Thin Clergyman had heard this too, and decided to speak up about something he never thought he'd talk about.

"Well, ladies and gentlemen," he said. "This is a most unexpected circumstance. Joseph and Mary, would you please step on the stage?"

Joseph and Mary carefully walked up the steps of the stage until they were beside the Thin Clergyman.

"May you be blessed with joy and love for your new child…and may your child be blessed with a long, meaningful life, here on the Island of Sodor. Well done, you two."

"Thank you, sir," said Joseph.

"I cannot say how happy I am, sir," said Mary, almost crying from her joy. Then she and Joseph slowly walked back down from the stage.

"Well, ladies and gentlemen," said the Thin Clergyman. "In spite of our little disruption with the Nativity play…I think this is a very fine way to conclude the Christmas concert. Merry Christmas to you all." And everyone applauded fairly, and some engines cheered too. Soon the show was packed up and Mary and Joseph were on their way back to their vacancy until they'd start their own life as parents on Sodor with their precious infant.

Back at Tidmouth Sheds, the Steam Team could not believe what had happened.

"My Heavens!" gasped Emily. "Sodor has…a new child! A new life has been blessed this very evening! It's like…it's like a true Nativity occurred tonight! A Christmas miracle!"

Edward smiled. "It certainly is, Emily. Since a new life has arrived on Sodor."

"The play may have been a catastrophic failure, but a gift of life has blessed the Island of Sodor this night," said Thomas.

"Yes," admitted Gordon. "I will admit, this is a very joyful night for all of us. A new infant will become a girl, grow up and find her place on Sodor."

All the engines agreed. With an awful Nativity play came a very special blessing, almost like the Nativity repeated itself in some way.

"It has been a wonderful evening in the end. Merry Christmas to everybody!" chortled Thomas and Emily together.

"And a Happy New Year TO THE WORLD!" all the engines whistled joyfully.

* * *

So how was that for a Christmas present? Hopefully the humor was at least somewhat worthy of a chuckle. An attempt was made is what I'm trying to say. Either way, that's it for in 2017, overall I didn't get as many stories done this year as I hoped I would, but most of the stories I did get done this year are some of the biggest and most important ones so far I would say. I finally got to James and Molly, and next year I'll be getting to even more new couples, starting with my first story of 2018. Which couple will it be? You'll find out in January. For now though, I wish you all safe and Happy Christmas and an equally Happy New Year. I'll see you guys in 2018!


End file.
